ObiWans Padawan
by MADStrumpet
Summary: After Tira’s master is killed ObiWan takes on her training. Can he handle it? Or will she and Ani get the best of him? 1st posted fic please R n R. Criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Obi-Wans Padawan

Prologue.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, a message has just been received from the planet Leguin. It reports that a rogue group has stormed the peace talks being held there. The rebels are demanding a series of terms in trade for the freedom of the several diplomats they are holding."

"Mmm, send someone we must."

"I agree. Send for Master Suli and assemble a contingent for support."

A few moments later a jedi knight and her apprentice entered the council chambers.

"Master Suli, the council requires you and Padawan Meegra to go to Leguin and negotiate the release of the hostages there. A contingent of knights will accompany you. I foresee more trouble with these rebels. You will also attempt to complete the peace talks whilst you are there, but your priority is to the lives of those diplomats."

"I understand. We will leave at once." Master Suli bowed and left the chamber to meet with the other knights.

Once they had arrived on Leguin the group was shown to the senate building by one of the leaders that had managed to escape the take over.

"What now?" Tira asked her master as they viewed the building.

"We must make ourselves known and begin the negotiations. Be patient my Padawan this mission may take much time. Come."

Suli began to walk towards the main entrance and announced herself and her intentions. A heavily armed man came forward and led them both into the meeting rooms where the talks began.

All seemed to be going well until, part way through the talks' one of the younger rebels, nervous and afraid in the presence of the jedi, forgot himself and set off his blaster. Many of the rebels in the room had followed suit in anxiety and confusion and a fire fight had soon broken out between them. Tira pulled out her lightsaber to deflect the fire away from the unarmed diplomats. Her master had done the same and together they were able to secure a door leading out of the room. Tira began evacuating the hostages into the corridor beyond and followed them through.

"Keep going! There's more Jedi waiting for you outside."

The diplomats nodded and continued running down the corridor. Tira could feel the presence of the jedi outside and the emotions of the hostages as they found safety. She waited for her master to follow them through the door. After a few moments Tira felt a slight flutter of panic and forewarning, when she realised that her master wasn't coming. She crept back towards the door and peering through the gap she could see her master facing down two of the rebels. They both fired at once and Tira saw her master fall in her mind before the shot even hit her head.

"Master!" Tira yelled bursting into the room.

The rebels turned towards her and fired. Tira deflected the shots back at them and rushed to her masters' side as the rebels fell to the ground.

"No, no, oh no please!"

Tira gathered her masters' body in her arms and knew that she was dead. A few moments later several of the jedi that had accompanied them burst in. In the haze that followed Tira felt herself being led away and taken back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Chapter 1

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has come to the council's attention that you do not have a Padawan learner of your own. Why is this?" Mace Windu enquired as Obi-Wan stood before the council.

"I have not the desire for a learner at the present time. My missions have kept me occupied and the thought of a learner had not crossed my mind. Is there a reason the council asks?"

"During the rebel attack on Leguin, Master Suli was lost to us. Unfortunately she left behind her Padawan of two years Tira Meegra. An exceptional student, whom we wish to continue to train."

"Only one available for this task you are. No other jedi is without."

"You wish me to take this Padawan as my own Master Yoda?"

"There is no one else available to take her at the present time. You are the only choice Obi-Wan. It will be several months before any of the Padawan's are ready for their trials."

"If it is the councils wish then I will take her as my own, but I have only been a knight myself for four years. Do you consider me qualified to instruct another?"

"You will instruct her well I believe. So accept do you?"

"Yes council. I accept her as my Padawan Learner."

"Good. Go down to Master Suli's rooms. You will find Tira there packing her belongings. You will need to move her into your own rooms and then she will be yours to train."

Obi-Wan bowed to the council and left the room. He took a deep breath and started towards the Master rooms to fetch his new Padawan. On the way down he ran into his old master Qui-Gon Jinn and his new Padawan, young Anakin Skywalker.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said nodding to him, "Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, are you alright you seem distracted?" Qui-Gon asked as he returned the nod in greeting.

"I am to take on a Padawan by order of the council and I am not sure that I am ready to train another in the ways of the force."

"Do you have anyone in mind, there are several promising candidates coming up. I could help you choose one if you wish."

"That won't be necessary Qui-Gon, I am to take on Master Suli's old apprentice and complete her training. Although I think that I may prefer a new one, at least then they won't have anyone to compare me with."

"Ah yes. Tira isn't it?" Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes she is an excellent student, although she can be a handful I've heard. Just be patient with her Obi-Wan. Let her adjust to the changes in her routine. If you need any help I'm here for you, as is the council."

"Thank you. I suppose I'd better go and actually meet her. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, Oh and Obi-Wan. May the force be with you."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued on his way. He reached the door to Master Suli's rooms and pushed the buzzer. The door opened to reveal a young 15 year old girl with vivid red hair and bright green eyes.

"Tira?" Obi-Wan asked. The girl nodded. "Hello. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am to continue your Jedi training with you. May I come in?"

Tira nodded and opened the door further to let him into the rooms. Many of the artefacts that had decorated the room had been taken down and boxed away.

"Have you packed your things? I've been told to take you back to my rooms and settle you there."

"Yes. I'll just fetch them."

Tira entered her old room and picked up the bag of her sleep couch. She took a deep breath, pushed her hair out of her face and went back to the main living area.

"I'm ready now," she said as Obi-Wan turned towards her.

He motioned for her to leave before him. Once outside he took the lead and Tira fell into place just behind and to the side of him, taking note of where they were going. After a few minutes walk they arrived at Obi-Wan's rooms and he let her in.

"Your room is just in here. Sorry about the mess. I haven't had a need for this room before. Tidying it up is our first job but if you want to just put your things in there for now. The layout of the rooms is basically the same. If you need to know where anything is just ask."

"Thank you," Tira said pushing another stray hair out of here eyes.

"Shouldn't you have cut your hair, when you became a Padawan?"

"Um, well, um yes, but Master Suli, you know being a woman, knew how important my hair was to me, so as long as I put it up out of the way during my training she said I could keep it. Did… did you want me to cut it all off?"

"No. I think if you've managed so far with it, it wouldn't be fair to make you lose it now, but I think a trim is necessary. Just an inch or two."

"Yes Master if you wish it. Shall I go now?"

"We might as well. I haven't anything else planned for you today. Taking on your training was a bit of a shock."

Tira nodded and put her bag down. Turning round she followed her new master out of the door and down to the barbers where they met Herbert

"Miss Tira. I didn't think I'd see you in here I know how much you resent having your hair cut," he said with a chuckle.

"Just make sure it's straight. I'm armed you know," Tira said sitting down in the chair.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said openly laughing, "Right so Master what will it be?"

"Just a trim, taking off a couple of inches from the bottom should be sufficient."

Herbert nodded and begun combing it out. Tira sat in the chair and begun some breathing techniques to keep her mind off the snip, snip of the scissors and the hair falling to the floor. By the time Herbert had finished she was in a deep meditation. Sensing they were finished she opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan looking at her.

"Is something wrong master?" she asked automatically putting her hand to her head as if to check her hair was still there, not entirely trusting the barber.

"No not at all. I've never seen anyone meditate whilst having their hair cut before."

"What can I tell you she's vain!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Hi Sar-Eve. This is my new Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am not vain. I just like to be acknowledged as a woman and not as a boy. It wouldn't be the first time someone got it wrong."

"Hi pleased to meet you Master Kenobi, I'm Sar-Eve, Tira's best friend."

"Nice to meet you Sar-Eve. Come Tira we need to sort your room."

"Yes master. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye Tira."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Authors Note: Thank you to MrsSkywalker12 for being my first reviewer. You made me happy! Keep reading and I'll keep posting, I have several more chapters almost ready to go. It does get a little sad, but it will cheer up I promise.

Chapter 2

Once back in the rooms Tira took her first real look at where she would now sleep. It was dark, full of dust and had several boxes stacked in one corner.

"I know it doesn't look much, but it won't take long to get it cleaned and the sleep couch made."

Tira mustered a small smile, took a deep breath and turned back to it wondering where to begin.

"Don't you have a cleaning droid?" she suddenly asked, temptation getting the better of her.

"No. I prefer to do it all myself. Come on the sooner we start the sooner you get a place to hide from me."

Tira smiled a little wider and started to dust.

A few hours later she had a credible room. The dust was gone, the sleep couch was made and she had even found a window. Obi-Wan was making her dinner in the kitchen, while she finished up putting her belongings away. Tira pulled a data pad out of her bag that she had been using for her set essays.

"I suppose I won't need you now," she said putting it back in her bag.

She sighed and lay back on her sleep couch. All of a sudden she seemed to have time to think about the day and how much had changed in a few short hours. Especially what had changed in the few short days since Leguin. Her master was dead and now she had a new one, and a male one for that matter, she had a new room and probably a whole new approach to her learning. Tira felt a sense of loss over her master and pulled out a holo-picture of Master Suli. Needing to be alone for a while, she shut the door to her room to block out Obi-Wan and sat back on her sleep couch. She took several deep breaths to try and find her centre but only succeeded in making herself want to cry even more. Tears slipped down her face as she clutched the picture. She tried a few more times to centre herself and control her emotions before she just gave in and let herself cry.

Obi-Wan heard the door shut and glanced round. Unsure what to do he just kept cooking. After a few minutes he was sure he heard a small sob come from Tira's room. He took the food off the heat and walked over to her door. He listened; yes he could definitely hear her crying. Suddenly he felt awkward. He didn't want to impose on her privacy, but as her master he was now responsible for her well-being, whether it was physical or emotional. Just this time he decided to leave her. Women were hard enough to deal with, but emotional ones were even worse, especially when you didn't really know them.

Tira spent most of the evening in her room not really wanting to be alone, but embarrassed to come out. She was surprised that Obi-Wan hadn't come to get her for dinner, but perhaps he could sense her upset and left her to it. Tira tried to reach out with her feelings to gain a fix on her new master but came up empty.

"Calm down, breathe deep and try again. Find your centre," she told herself.

After several failed attempts Tira decided that she needed sleep and that she would feel better in the morning when her emotions were not so raw.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Authors Note: Thank you to Mya and NinaSky for reviewing. Keep them coming I need the incentive!

The next morning Tira got up early and left her room for the first time since she shut herself in. Obi-Wan wasn't up yet and she felt grateful for it. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her dinner from the night before on the work top and felt a pang of guilt as she picked it up and disposed of it. Looking around she wondered what to do for breakfast.

"Feeling better this morning?" Obi-Wan asked from behind, making Tira jump.

She whirled round and looked at him in shock.

"Um, yes, no, er, yes… sorry you startled me."

"You should have sensed me coming."

"I know I was, um, preoccupied. Sorry it won't happen again."

"Very well. Will you be eating this morning?"

"Um, yes I was just looking at what you had."

Obi-Wan nodded and proceeded to make his own breakfast. Tira followed him so she knew where he kept everything.

Once they had eaten Tira cleaned up the dishes and waited to be told what she would be doing for the rest of the day. Obi-Wan seemed occupied with a data pad and didn't appear to be heeding her at all. Tira cleared her throat and stood there patiently. Obi-Wan looked up at her in question.

"Will you be needing me today master?" she asked.

"Not for the moment. Meet me in the training room in one hour; I'll need to see what you are capable of today so I can judge where your training has proceeded to."

Tira nodded at him and left their rooms. She made her way to the meditation garden, if there was one thing she needed to do before her training session, it was to get back in touch with the force. What would Obi-Wan think if she couldn't even master simple control? Tira sat in the garden and started to breathe deeply to calm herself. After five minutes she felt calm, but not quite as centred as usual. Taking another deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to lift one of the rocks in the garden. Not by thinking about it but by trying to feel the force flow from her to the rock, as her master had taught her.

"Reach out with your feelings and believe," she told herself.

Tira opened her eyes to find the rock exactly where it was before she started.

"I'm never going to do this!" she said out loud to herself getting frustrated, "What's he going to think of me?"

"Maybe you're trying too hard to please him, Tira."

"Sar-Eve!"

"Hey. Having trouble?" Sar-Eve asked sitting next to her friend.

"I have a training session in less than an hour with Master Kenobi and… Sar, I think I've lost my centre!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Leguin when… when my master died, I haven't had the same connection with the force. I can't centre myself and now I've lost the ability to do simple things I've been doing since I was a youngling. What will Master Kenobi think when I can't do what he asks? What if he decides my training isn't worth continuing?"

"He won't. The council knows what you're capable of; you're just… going through a lot of change. It's enough to upset anybody. Master Suli only died five days ago; I think you're still grieving for her."

"I've never grieved before, how do I accept this and move on?"

"You just do Tira. I don't know I've never lost anyone before."

Tira looked at her best friend and sighed.

"Have you told Master Kenobi about this? He needs to know."

"I can't. I'm not sure where I stand with him yet. I only met him properly yesterday."

"So you haven't blown up at him yet?"

"No, I'm sure he'll notice when I do."

"The entire Temple notices when you do!"

Tira laughed and felt better. She hugged her friend.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just try to relax okay."

"I'll try."

"Remember Master Yoda? Do or do not, there is no try."

"Fine! I will."

"Good girl, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah I think so. Bye Sar."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Please note that Anakin might be a bit OOC in this chapter

* * *

When Tira entered the training room an hour later she found Obi-Wan with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

"Padawan you're here."

"Master," Tira bowed.

"First we will practice your Saber techniques. I have enlisted the help of Padawan Skywalker for this, so I can get a better perspective. If you will both take your places?"

Tira slid off her cloak and picked up a Saber from the table. She took a deep breath before stepping into the circle, Anakin following suit. Tira clicked the button on her training Saber and the weapon ignited with a pale blue glow.

"Calm yourself Padawan I can sense your anxiety from here. I just need to know where to work from, not judge your abilities," Obi-Wan called to her.

Tira nodded in acknowledgement, not taking here eyes off Anakin, waiting for him to make the first move. For a few moments they circled each other. Tira was aware of several council members entering the room including Masters Windu and Yoda. Then Anakin made his move, Tira deflected his blows quite clumsily, not ready for them. She recovered her grip on her Saber and made a few stronger moves, but still unsure ones.

"You know you're quite pretty," Anakin said to her suddenly.

Tira ignored his deliberate distractions and concentrated on trying to deflect him and find an advantage to end this as quickly as possible. Relying completely on her reflexes to Anakin's moves, Tira found herself without guidance, remembering her training rather than feeling the force flow through her. A feeling of sadness and loss flowed through her as she realised that she could no longer feel the force and felt lost without it. This moment of realisation didn't bode well for the fight, which she found ended abruptly by a pain in her chest as Anakin struck her. She fell to the floor breathing through the pain and waiting for it to subside.

"You can't beat me, I'm the chosen one," Anakin said pulling her up, "Still your beauty makes up for it."

"I beg your pardon?" Tira asked looking at him, still breathing hard from the hit.

"Well, if you lose a fight to a man you can always implore to be his love slave. He might spare you."

Anakin passed her as if to leave and patted her behind as he went.

"Mmm, nice," he whispered winking at her.

Tira felt the anger well up in her chest.

"Anakin?" she said questioningly turning towards him.

Anakin turned back and looked at her. He stood there and grinned, enjoying everyone's attention on him.

"Yes?"

Tira walked towards him quite slowly with a sly smile on her face. Anakin grinned even more thinking that maybe his luck was in, not suspecting danger at all…

Until Tira's fist made a hard and definitive contact with his nose, breaking it clean in two. Anakin flew backwards and landed on the floor with blood pouring down his face.

"Don't you ever, ever! Touch my backside again or I will personally remove both of your arms and several other non important male organs! Do you understand me?" Tira yelled.

"Padawan control yourself! It was a fair fight and your disappointment at losing must not get the better of you. Centre yourself!"

"I've been trying for five days to do that, I can't!" Tira's voice echoed into the suddenly silent room.

She felt herself begin to well up as the frustration she felt began to surface. She buried her head in her hands and cried.

"Padawan, what's the matter?"

"I've lost t… touch with t… the force! I can't feel it… or control it… or anything," she said.

"When did this happen?" Obi-Wan asked coming over to her.

"L… Leguin!"

"Master Suli's death," Master Windu stated.

Tira just nodded as she collapsed into Obi-Wans' arms, still crying.

"Expected this was," Master Yoda said nodding to Master Windu.

"I… don't… know what to… to do! I feel so lost! I… don't know… what to do."

"Ssh, calm yourself Padawan. Come that's enough for today."

Obi-Wan led Tira back to their rooms and sat her down on the sofa.

"You should have told me. I don't know why I didn't sense it myself."

"We haven't bonded yet. You can't know everything about me." Tira said wiping her face.

"Here," Obi-Wan handed her a cup of tea, "Tomorrow we'll start some meditation and begin reconnecting you with the force."

"You think that's possible?"

"Of course. Your grief and shock at suddenly losing Master Suli like that, has just temporarily blocked your senses to it. It is still with you and I'll help you to find it again."

"Why?"

"I'm your master; it's what I'm here for. I don't want to lose such a capable learner either. I do know your capabilities, but the council were concerned that the incident had affected you. Today was supposed to find out for certain."

"You were testing me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but it was necessary."

"It's okay. I understand."

Obi-Wan smiled and left her to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

* * *

At dinner time Tira made her way to the eating area to meet Sar-Eve. 

"Hi Tira, how did it go?"

"They already knew about my problems with the force. They were testing me to find out for sure."

"What happened?"

"I… um, well I had to Saber fight with Anakin Skywalker… and… I lost. He made some comments and then he touched my butt… and I got… upset."

"And?"

"And I… um, smashed his nose," Tira said quickly, looking away from her friend.

Sar-Eve laughed loudly, causing other Padawans to look over at them.

"It's not funny. Masters Windu and Yoda were there. Apparently my disconnection was to be expected."

"Well Master Yoda knows everything."

"Not everything. He didn't notice me call him Master Yoga for the first eight years I was here. Unless he was just being polite, of course."

"I remember that! There was someone else, oh, who was the other one?"

"Master Window."

Sar-Eve laughed even harder at that, bringing even more curious looks their way.

"Well, I never was any good with names. It wasn't until I met Master Suli that she corrected me. I couldn't believe no-one had mentioned it to me before. Surely someone had noticed. Hey, not even the other Masters or Knight corrected me," Tira said defensively.

"I didn't either for the first few years, after that it was funnier to listen to you getting them wrong!"

"Thanks."

"Seriously I don't think it was that bad. Well, not compared to the time you accidentally hit Yodas' stick with a blaster reflection during training, and caused him to nearly fall flat on his face."

"This isn't making me feel better you know."

"No, but it makes me feel better. I haven't laughed so much in ages. My Master is quite boring and dull."

"Serves you right."

"What did they say to you about Anakin anyway?"

"Nothing, they were too bothered by me bawling my eyes out to punish me. Anyway he deserved it. I know as a jedi I shouldn't say that, but he did."

"I would have done the same if he'd touched my butt."

"No you wouldn't. You like him too much."

"Yeah, pity we can't have attachments."

Tira snorted into her drink.

"Like that would stop you. Anakin could offer it to you on a paper napkin and you'd take it!"

"Yeah I would. Hey what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing I have to reflect on Master Suli, so Master Kenobi's given me the rest of the day to myself. We start back on training tomorrow."

"Good. You wanna come to the library?"

"Why?"

"Anakin's going to be there, I want to see what you did."

"They'll have healed it with bacta by now."

"He'll still have the bruises though."

Tira sighed and followed her friend to the Archive library.

Many of the Masters were there with their Padawans and even more Padawans were alone researching for their essays. In one corner sat Master Jinn and Anakin.

"You did hit him hard didn't you?" Sar-Eve said looking at Anakins' bruised face.

"I smashed his nose; of course I hit him hard!"

Sar-Eve smiled and walked over to where they were sat. Tira stayed where she was and pretended to be reading a book. Glancing over the top of it she watched what her friend was up to, not thinking it was anything good.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker," Sar-Eve said in greeting as she reached for a book behind where Anakin was sitting.

"Padawan," Master Jinn replied.

Anakin just looked at her.

"Are you alright Anakin? What happened to your face?" Sar-Eve asked quite innocently.

"I had an accident," Anakin replied in a tone that said he didn't want to discuss it.

"Yes, so I heard. Well they do say that the female of the species _is_ the more deadly, but I guess you hadn't heard that one, hey? Still you'll know for next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"Of course not, after all if you fall of the Bantha once, you don't want to get back on it again do you? Not until your bruises fade anyway, I'll send Tira your love and forgiveness shall I? The poor child," she added pitifully.

"You do that," Anakin said abruptly.

Sar-Eve smiled at him, bowed to Master Jinn and walked back to where Tira was standing gaping at her friend.

"Are you sure your not a Sith?" Tira asked as Sar-Eve pulled her back out of the Archives.

"I don't _think _I am, hey who knows?"

"Master Yoda?" Tira suggested.

Sar-Eve looked at her and they both laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing, please don't sue me I'm poor! Sob!

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating work has been insane! I have a week off now so hopefully I can push forward with it. Thank you to all who reviewed. To Dustin this is a bit chick flick cause i'm a chick. I'm no good at manly writing (Plus i'm kinda making this story as I go, my plan went out a long time ago!)

* * *

By the end of the week Tira was beginning to feel much better. She had spent the past few days meditating and talking with Obi-Wan about her old Master.

"Coming to terms with what happened is the first step to recovery. In time you will find that your abilities start to re-emerge by themselves." Obi-Wan said as he turned back to the stove to continue cooking breakfast.

"I know. I even dreamt last night about what you would cook for breakfast… and that you would burn it!"

Obi-Wan pulled the pan off the heat in an attempt to save the meal, burning his fingers in the process. He turned round and looked at Tira; tears streaming down her face in laughter.

"You could have warned me," he said giving up and tipping the contents into the dustbin.

"That would have taken the fun out of it! Besides I didn't know for certain that it would come true. Forewarning isn't an everyday occurrence and we should be wary of what our dreams tell us."

"You still could have mentioned it. I would've been more careful."

"Yes Master, I shall remember that in future."

Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan and then at the ruined pan and sighed. He needed to talk to Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, what can I do for you?" Qui-Gon asked leading him into his private quarters.

"It's about my Padawan. You did say you'd give me help if I needed it."

"Of course what's the problem?"

"I am uncertain. I believe that she may lack some jedi restraint. This morning she knew I was burning breakfast and she didn't tell me. When I realised she just laughed and made a comment. Ruined a perfectly good pan."

"You burnt breakfast," Qui-Gon stated.

"I was distracted. The past few days have been hard. Regaining her centre has been more of a challenge than I thought it would be. I keep giving her positive encouragement as her abilities come back, but her attitude is still somewhat distressing."

"Her friend doesn't help that."

"Sar-Eve?"

"She goaded and teased Anakin in the Archive library the afternoon of the Saber fight."

"Really?"

"Tira was over the way hiding behind a book at the time."

"How did Anakin take it?"

"Rather sullenly. It would be better not to let them practise together for another few days; I don't believe Anakin would keep_ his_ restraint."

"Mmm. What did Tira do?"

"Nothing during the incident, but afterwards she accused Sar-Eve of being a Sith and laughed with her on the way out. I believe there was a joke about Master Yoda in there somewhere as well."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at his former Master.

"Yes Obi-Wan, you were just as much trouble."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I suppose I had better just be patient."

* * *

"So, he actually burnt breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was so funny! I think he was more bothered about the pan than the food! I knew he would be," Tira said wandering down one of the paths in the room of a thousand fountains.

"I envy you. I'd love forewarning."

"No you wouldn't. I can never tell what's forewarning and what isn't, even then I can't be certain that it's going to come true. My actions to stop it from happening, may actually lead to it instead of the other way round. It's a nightmare!"

Tira turned a corner and came face to face with Master Yoda.

"To the dark side of the force jealousy leads. Wary of it, you must be."

"Master Yoda."

Tira bowed to him and Sar-Eve did the same.

"Calmer do you seem Padawan, working your training is," he said to Tira

"Yes Master Kenobi has helped me improve my connection with the force considerably."

"Good to hear that is. Promising student you are."

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will do my best to ensure I do not fail."

Master Yoda nodded and hobbled away.

"Yes I would love forewarning especially if I could avoid moments like that."

"I'm sure you would. Sar-Eve I have to go; Obi-Wan needs me."

Tira turned round and ran back the way she had come, passing a disapproving Master Yoda and Mace Windu on the way. Once she reached the halls she stopped and stood there trying to determine what direction he was in. Taking a deep breath she let the force connect and fill her, becoming one with it. She sensed him in an upward direction. Keeping with the force she made her way towards the council chambers. She was joined in the turbo lift by several members of the council. Tira concentrated her focus on Obi-Wan. As she left the lift she spotted him stood to one side,

"Master," she said joining his side.

"Well done Padawan. The council wishes an audience with us."

"I have just conversed with Master Yoda in the room of a thousand fountains. Master Windu joined him. Is there something wrong? I do not sense any anxiety or distress."

"I do not know the nature of this meeting we shall find out when we get in there."

"Thank you Master."

Just then Masters Yoda and Windu passed them and went into the chamber and they were summoned to the inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. (Waves left hand) I own nothing you will not sue me!

Authors note: Hey this may get a little heavy for a few chapters. Don't panic it'll pick up again. Let me know if I should add any mild romance in this thing and between who. Thanks to all who reviewed Keep 'em coming!

* * *

As soon as Tira entered the chamber memories of Master Suli came flooding back to her. The mission they were sent on in this room, the rebels, the fire fight and her Masters lifeless body on the floor. She took a deep breath and pushed down her fear. They were going to be sent away she knew it. 

"Master Kenobi, do you feel your Padawan is capable of accompanying you?"

Tira looked up and realised that she had missed the beginning of the meeting.

"Yes I believe it would be good for her."

"Then it is settled. Master Jinn will also join you with his Padawan."

Anakin was coming! Tira felt her heart lurch when she suddenly realised that she didn't know where she was going; only that if more than one pair was sent that it was neither easy nor safe. Bowing to the Masters Tira followed Obi-Wan out into the hall.

"Did you hear any of that?"

"Only that I was going somewhere with you and that Master Jinn and Anakin were coming. I am sorry Master I let my feelings get the better of me. The last time I was in that room Master Suli was by my side and we were being sent to Leguin."

"I understand, we will continue to work on your control."

"Master."

Obi-Wan led Tira back down through the temple into the archives, where Qui-Gon and Anakin were waiting.

"Qui-Gon, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in greeting.

"Obi-Wan we've been waiting for you."

"I am sorry, the council meeting has only just finished."

"We are both to go then?"

"Yes, as soon as you are ready transport is waiting. Everything we need is already aboard."

Qui-Gon nodded and gestured for the Padawans to lead the way. Anakin stepped forwards and began to walk towards the hangars. Tira followed half a step behind, trying to look as if she knew where they were going. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fell back a little.

"How do you think they will get on?"

"I'm not sure. Tira doesn't even know where she's going yet. She phased out during most of the meeting. I believe she thinks that we are going on a real mission."

"But we are Obi-Wan. This training mission is not going to be easy, for us or them. They need to believe, at least to begin with, that we are searching for a group of hidden rebels. They will need all of their tracking skills for this one."

"Well it is certainly going to be interesting. How long do you think they'll last before one of them loses their temper with the other?"

"I wouldn't like to think about it. Anakin has a rather volatile temper, very dangerous in one so young."

"Yes, but Tira is quite capable of defending herself against that, although she can get quite riled up too, as Anakin well knows."

"As you said Obi-Wan, it should prove to be very interesting."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing.

Thanks for Reviewing keep it up!

* * *

Once they reached the hangar Qui-Gon took the lead and led them onto one of the nearby ships.

"Tira would you like to pilot us?" Qui-Gon asked her politely.

Tira stared at him in disbelief.

"Um, that might not be a very good idea. Anakin would you?" Obi-Wan asked jumping in.

"I can do it," Tira said defensively, "I think."

"You've never flown?" Anakin said laughing.

"Yes I can fly very well thank you. I've just never gotten anywhere in one piece before that's all, and besides I don't even know where we're going yet."

Anakin laughed harder and sat in the pilots' seat.

"Tira you can co-pilot so Anakin can teach you how to fly this vessel. You may need to know. Obi-Wan and I have planning to do."

Anakin whirled round, "Master!"

"No Anakin, besides it will be a good way to help you work together before we get there."

Tira reluctantly stepped forwards and sat down. Looking over the controls she noticed that they were familiar and a sneaky smile spread across her lips. She took a deep breath and looked at Anakin expectantly.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"_You_ don't," Anakin muttered and began punching buttons.

Within minutes they were entering Coruscants' atmosphere.

"So is this easy to pilot? What happens if I press this?" Tira asked pushing the inertial dampener button.

An alarm sounded and the g-force within the ship began to rise. Anakin reached forwards battling against the backwards force and re-pressed the button. Breathing heavily he looked at Tira. She smiled.

"That was fun can we do it again?"

"You are…"

"Anakin what's going on? Is there a problem with the ship?" Qui-Gon asked cutting him off.

"No Master. Tira hit the wrong button."

"How could I hit the wrong button? You didn't tell me _not_ to push that one."

"I didn't tell you to push anything."

"Maybe you should have done. How can I learn to fly if you don't teach me?"

"She has a point Padawan."

"She knows how to fly this ship. She wouldn't have hit that button if she didn't. You should never turn off the inertial dampeners when exiting an atmosphere!"

"Oh so that's where I keep going wrong!"

Anakin groaned in frustration.

"He's not very patient with new learners is he Master?" Tira said looking at Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan who had joined them.

"Maybe in return for flying lessons you could teach him some," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master," Tira replied.

Both Masters left the cabin and went back into the lounge.

"Now do you see what I have to put up with? Surely I couldn't have been that much trouble Qui-Gon?"

"Are you sure?" he replied sitting back down and picking up a route map of the planet Leguin.

"Do you think it wise to take her back there? She didn't fare very well with the council chamber."

"She must face it Obi-Wan, it is part of the path to recovery. She is strong; she will survive. Besides we are not going to the official buildings."

"No but rogue rebel groups and the same planet? It will still be very hard for her. She may take it out on Anakin."

"We must teach her what she needs to deal with this."

"Of course."

"You are…"

"What Anakin? I am what? Hmm?"

"Never mind. Just don't touch any more controls on the way to Leguin."

"L… Leguin? We're going to Leguin?"

"Yes why?"

"Master!" Tira yelled getting up.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked meeting her at the door.

Tira glared at him, her eyes flashing emerald and took a deep breath.

"How dare you? How dare you even think about it?" She asked her resolve breaking as a tear escaped her.

"Tira?"

"Please don't… I can't. Please don't make me go back there."

"You know where we're going?"

Tira nodded and forcefully wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Please…"

"You must. You cannot run from it," Qui-Gon said joining them.

"Stay out of it!"

"Tira!"

"No, no, no! Please, please Obi. Not now, please?"

"I think it's for the best."

Tira pulled away from him and walked over to the window of the ship. Obi-Wan followed her. Qui-Gon left them in peace and went to sit with Anakin. Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan put his hands on Tiras' arms and she turned towards him.

"You have to face it sometime. Qui-Gon's right. You cannot run from it. The longer you stay away the harder it will be to return."

"I don't want to return. Not now, not ever! Why are you making me?"

"It is my duty as your Master Tira. Surely you must see that I'm trying to help you."

"No you're just hurting me. I can't deal with this right now, please just take me back to Coruscant."

"I can't do that. The council agreed to this and we must follow their orders. You _must_ do this Tira it is the only way to truly accept what happened to Master Suli. You are fifteen years old for goodness sake not some little child!"

Tira jerked her head up and glared at him. Pulling away she stormed into the aft section of the ship where all of the supplies were kept. Slamming the door she let rip a scream of frustration and kicked a stack of crates over smashing them and sending the contents flying around the room. Letting her anger get the best of her she smashed a few more stacks and slumped in the middle of the floor sobbing her release.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Anakin what did you say to her?" Qui-Gon asked as he entered the cockpit.

"Not much Master. I just told her not to push any more buttons on the way to Leguin. Why is there something wrong Master?"

"Do you know what happened on Leguin, Anakin?"

"There was a political dispute the jedi were sent to sort out. One of the Masters' died, that is all."

"That was the dispute in which Master Suli lost her life. Tira was her Padawan and saw the whole thing. She is deeply upset. You will not mention it again for the duration of this mission. I believe that she is unstable and will not remain a Padawan for much longer. This mission will test her worthiness."

In the background they could hear Obi-Wan and then the slamming of the cargo bay door. Qui-Gon stood up.

"Keep on course Anakin."

"Master."

Qui-Gon opened the door and entered the lounge just in time to hear the frustrated scream. Obi-Wan was stood there, he rubbed his hand over his face and then folded his arms. He turned to see Qui-Gon enter as the first crashes echoed through the room.

"I believe this may be more difficult than we had anticipated."

"Let her release her frustration now Obi-Wan. She may be calmer once she has got over the shock."

"Anger is not the answer; I do not wish to lose her to the dark side."

"Patience Obi-Wan. Only time and purpose can bring her to us. I know."

"This is slightly different Qui-Gon. She was not pledged to Suli as you were to Tahl. Her bond was not as strong. I believe she feels as if she didn't do enough to help. That she should have stayed in the room and not left her Master to fight the rest of the rebels."

"I saw it happen and I didn't get there in time," Tira said as she came out of the cargo bay. Her face was streaked from her tears and her auburn hair was hanging out of its holdings, "I should have gotten there sooner. I knew she was going to die even before it happened."

"Oh Tira, come here," Obi-Wan said holding out his hand.

Tira took it and followed him to the couch.

"You never told me that."

"My forewarning is my curse. I hate it. I'm sorry Master, I'm so sorry."

They sat down.

"You will of course clean up the mess you have made with those crates," Qui-Gon said as he surveyed the damage.

"Yes Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan stood up and went to survey the damage.

"Anakin will join you. He is partly responsible for this. I did instruct him not to reveal our destination once I found out that you did not know."

"Who will pilot us?"

"I will, I am capable," Obi-Wan said striding over to the cockpit.

"You hate flying!"

"Yes I do. Appreciate it."

Tira nodded and took off her cloak; laying it on the back of one of the chairs she entered the cargo bay. A few minutes later Anakin joined her.

"I cannot believe I have to help you. You made this mess."

"It was your fault."

"Was not."

"Was too, now shut up and give me a hand to lift this," Tira said.

After an hour of intense cleaning, the cargo bay was more or less tidy. The broken crates had been stacked up on one side ready for repair. Tira sighed and glanced round at Anakin. They had barely spoken to each other during their task. He threw a dirty look her way and continued sorting their supplies for the mission ahead. Standing up straight Tira pulled the remainder of her hair out of its holdings and let it fall to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and, running her hand through it she remembered how Obi-Wan had made her cut it. A smile crept to her lips at the memory.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked suddenly breaking her thoughts.

"Running my hand through my hair what does it look like?" Tira asked looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because I can. I love my hair, don't you think it's nice?" she replied as she pulled it back and retied it.

"It's very… red."

"I'll take that as a compliment, although I do believe it's what gives me my temper."

"Oh, it's not the fact that you're a woman then?"

"Oh Anakin, would you like me to break your nose again or was once enough?"

"Once was more than enough Padawan," Obi-Wan said from the doorway, "That will suffice. Anakin please join Qui-Gon at the helm and take us the rest of the way to Leguin."

Anakin nodded and left the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas & Lucasfilm. I own nothing.

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my old computer crashed and died so I had to wait for my new one. I apologise if this and subsequent chapters aren't quite up to scratch, I'm still a bit out of the loop. Thanks to all who have reviewed since the last chapter.

* * *

"Tira, I need you to get along with Anakin during this mission. You will need to work together on this. Qui-Gon and I will not be much more than observers, the both of you will be making the decisions once we get there."

"Can I make the decision to leave once we touch down?"

"No. The decision on when to leave will not be in your hands. Tira you must promise me that you will do your best to try and get along with Anakin."

"I will try, but he is so difficult and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but you must be patient with him."

"Is he going to be told this also?"

"His Master will inform him."

Tira nodded and sat down.

"What does the mission entail Master?"

"It is a tracking mission; we are to find a group of rebels hiding in the country, possible in the mountains."

"Swell."

"Tira."

"Sorry Master. The mission sounds interesting, with lots of outdoors and it's nearly the rain season, that should liven it up a bit. When will the mission begin?"

"It has already started. Reign in your emotions Tira, we should be there soon."

"Yes Master."

"Bring the ship down over in that clearing Anakin, I need to see Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon stood up and entered the lounge.

"We've arrived Obi-Wan."

"Good. Shall we set off immediately?"

"No, I think we'd better wait until morning. It will give us more time to prepare ourselves."

"We have landed Master," Anakin said as he appeared in the room.

"We will be staying aboard tonight Obi-Wan and start at dawn."

"I have Tira packing the equipment we will need for the mission."

"I will help her," Anakin said stepping forwards.

"Thank you Anakin, it's nice to see you both starting to get along," Qui-Gon said, "And that you are starting to trust her a little more."

"I don't trust her Master, that's _why_ I'm helping her. I don't want to get stuck halfway up a mountain and find she's forgotten something important."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stared as he left the room and joined Tira in the cargo bay.

"I do believe he's been around your padawan a little too long Obi-Wan."

"I see no change in him, perhaps he's tired?"

* * *

"Anakin, what are you doing in here?" Tira asked as he entered.

"Helping you pack our supplies."

"Thank you, but I don't need your help," Tira said as she picked up one of the crates and began to unpack it.

"Tough, and you do need my help. I know how to pack these properly."

"So do I. This isn't my first off world mission you know."

"Yeah, you did so well on your last one didn't you?"

Tira looked at Anakin as if he'd slapped her. Taking a deep breath she pushed down her anger.

"The only reason I'm not going to hit you is because I promised Obi-Wan that I would try my best to get along with you. That comment was not appreciated and it was not kind. If you can't say anything decent to me while we pack these supplies then don't say anything at all. Next time I may not be able to restrain myself."

Tira turned her back on Anakin and began shoving things in the bag.

"I'm sorry."

Tira stopped and stood up slowly.

"What did you say?" she asked turning back to face him.

"I said I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't have said that. It was not your fault; Qui-Gon told me what happened."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, good. Now leave me alone," Tira said turning away from him.

"No, I'm helping."

Anakin grabbed one of the bags and began to pack it. Tira sighed and looked at him.

"You really are a stubborn…"

"What?" Anakin asked cutting across her and standing up, "Come on Tira, what am I?" he asked walking over to her, "Tell me, lets get it over with now!"

Tira began to back up as Anakin, who was several inches taller than her and also much broader advanced on her, Tira stopped as her back hit the wall of the ship.

"Alright, you are a stubborn, self-righteous, arrogant little…"

Anakin interrupted her as he pressed his lips to hers; he kissed her for several seconds before pulling back.

"There's nothing little about me, you can trust in that," Anakin whispered before standing straight and striding out of the room, leaving a stunned Tira in his wake.


	12. Chapter 11

I can't be bothered with the disclaimer, please see all previous chapters. You should have got the drift by now that I don't own anything except Tira and the non-existent plot.

Special mention to NinaSky who, after going through all my reviews for a boost, I noticed has reviewed the most. I hope you like the latest additions.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep 'em coming and let me know how I'm getting on and if I'm getting it wrong somehow. Criticism is welcome and will only help to improve my writing skills -looks under a rock - when I find them. This one's a bit longer than the rest so, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 

The next morning the group set off towards the last known co-ordinates of the rebel group, Qui-Gon leading the way. The trees were quite thick in this region and Tira, still distracted from her last encounter with Anakin, kept stumbling over uncovered roots and getting her hair tangled in low-slung branches.

"Try to pay attention to where you are walking padawan," Obi-Wan said as he untangled Tira's hair for the fifth time.

"Sorry master."

"Maybe I _should_ make you cut your hair, it may make this mission go a little quicker."

"That won't be necessary Master," she replied as her hair came free.

"Now please try to pay attention and keep up, I'd hate to lose you in here," he said gesturing to the expanse of trees in each direction.

"I'll try master."

Looking over Tira could see Qui-Gon standing patiently besides Anakin. Despite his cool outer exterior, Tira could tell that Qui-Gon was just as irritated by her as Obi-Wan, if not more. She walked over to where they were.

"Shall we continue?" he asked looking at the young learner.

Tira nodded and followed after him and Anakin. Anakin looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked. Tira fell back a few paces and walked with Obi-Wan, leaving a gap between them and the two in front.

"You are distracted padawan. Would you care to inform me of why?"

"I am fine Master," Tira said, not meeting her master's eyes.

"I see. Has this something to do with Anakin?"

Tira didn't answer as she looked in the opposite direction to where Obi-Wan was walking.

"We will meditate this evening when we make camp, and I would like you to take it seriously this time. Don't let Anakin get to you; if you rise to his bait he will only goad you more."

"I know master, but it is so difficult. _He's_ so difficult."

"And you are not?"

Tira stopped and looked at her master. She sighed and carried on walking in silence.

"You wouldn't understand," Tira said quietly as she strode off to catch up with the others.

Around midday the heavens opened and the rain season began on Leguin. The trees gave the group protection from the rain, but the leaves still dripped on them, until they were all soaked to the skin.

"How far have we left to go Master?" Tira asked catching up with Qui-Gon.

"Another mile or two, then there is a small clearing, with a cave, where we shall camp tonight."

"Thank you master," Tira replied falling back to Obi-Wan.

"Wet, enough yet?" she asked him as she reached him.

"Yes thank you."

Tira smiled and continued on the rain falling heavier on them as the protection fell away along with the quickly thinning canopy. In the distance Tira could see the trees end and a rockier landscape loomed in front of them. It was indeed a small clearing with trees beginning again the other side of a small ridge with a drop of approximately fifty feet. Following Qui-Gon, the group negotiated the craggy edge towards the cave.

"We'll camp here tonight, Tira, Anakin would you fetch some wood for a fire, get the driest you can."

"Yes Master," they replied together.

Tira dropped her pack on the floor near the cave wall and strode out of the cave after Anakin. They headed back towards the edge of the forest and began to pick up kindling.

"He said get dry stuff," Anakin said looking at what Tira was carrying.

"Actually he said get the driest you can and this is about it after today's weather. Now shut up and get gathering unless you want to freeze tonight."

"You could always keep me warm."

"Don't start Anakin."

"Start what? Just because you want to deny your feelings for me."

"What feelings? That you're an arrogant prat, there's no denying that!"

"Hey come on," He said touching her arm, "I'm not that bad. You never know you might like it."

"Touch me again in that way and I won't be responsible. You have no right," Tira said pulling away from him and stalking off back towards the cave.

Anakin followed her and put his hand on her rear as he reached her. Tira turned round, dropped the kindling and glared at him.

"Leave me alone!"

She turned round again and began to gather up the wood. Not learning his lesson Anakin touched her again; only this time he got a fist in the face for his efforts. Reeling backwards, he recognised the sensation in his nose from the last time she'd done it.

"I said leave me alone!" she yelled.

Grabbing what wood she could Tira ran back to the cave. She stormed inside and dumped the wood on the floor. Breathing heavily she put her head in her hands.

"Padawan, where's Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Still in the forest."

"You left him there alone."

"He deserves it."

"Tira what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin came in the cave with some more wood and sporting a rather swollen, bloody nose. "I repeat, what is going on?"

"He keeps coming on to me," Tira said looking directly at her Master.

"Have you asked him to stop?"

"Of course I have, do you think I'm completely…" Tira trailed off as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Tira?"

"Something's happening," she whispered, "I just felt… I don't know. What do you feel?"

"I sense nothing unusual. Qui-Gon?"

"Nothing. I believe she is stalling for time."

"No. I know this sensation. Forewarning: something is going to happen. We're not safe here, we have to go back to the forest."

"But it's raining and it's almost dark Padawan, we will stay here tonight and move on in the morning," Qui-Gon said firmly.

"But…"

"Do not argue."

"What happened to Anakin and I making all the decisions whilst we are here."

"You forfeited that with your violence."

"Master Kenobi?" Tira said turning towards him, "You are my master. If you tell me to stay I will. But I trust my instincts, and they tell me to leave, now."

"I cannot make this decision alone Padawan, if we leave we must all do so together. Anakin do you vote to stay or to go?"

"I vote to stay. If she cannot be trusted to control her emotions, how can she be trusted to correctly interpret her feelings?"

"Well said Padawan."

"In that case we will stay Tira."

"Yes master," she said bowing to him, "But it is still a mistake."

Before Obi-Wan could answer Tira had gone over to her pack and sat on it.


	13. Chapter 12

For disclaimer see all previous chapters.

If anyone is still reading this please let me know by reviewing, even if it is to tell me how terrible you think it is. Sorry this is only a short one. More to follow soon I promise, but only if you review!

Chapter 12

Dinner that evening was eaten in silence around thecrackling fire. Tira had refrained from speaking to any of them and they, in return, had ignored her. The feeling that something was very wrong with the cave had not left her. Tira closed her eyes and let the force flow through her in the hope that it might guide her way a little and was rewarded by a brief flash of blood and a scream. Snapping her eyes open she was confronted by her master looking at her concerned.

"Padawan?" he asked.

"Master," Tira said politely.

"I felt fear from you for a moment. Did you see something?"

"Yes Master," she replied going back to her food.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Would you believe me if I did?" She asked knowing that she was being petty.

Obi-Wan sensed this as well, "I do believe you padawan, but you cannot deny that you do have a lack of control. What you feel and see may not be completely accurate. You are still young and Qui-Gon and I do not sense anything untoward."

"I heard a scream followed by a flash of blood. I don't know who or what it involved. But you are right master; it may be nothing. I am simply used to Master Suli believing and trusting me. I have never yet been wrong, arrogant as that may sound," she said glancing at Qui-Gon, "it is the truth."

"I believe you Padawan."

"Thank you Master. Let us hope that this proves to be the exception to the rule."

"Lets."

Tira gave a weak smile to her master and glanced over at Anakin, who now had his nose covered in Bacta. He scowled at her and sullenly went back to his food.

* * *

After the meal they all settled down to rest for the night. Anakin and Tira together on one side of the cave and the two masters on the other. As the night drew on, the rain continued to pour down, sounding out a rhythm that made Tira drowsy as she listened to it. She closed her eyes and began to dream. Shadowy figures wove in front of her, a flash of light, then another, a scream followed by the blood and then darkness. Then unmistakably Tira heard a deep growl. She snapped her eyes open and sat bolt up. Looking towards the mouth of the cave she could make out four distinct shapes. Four large wolf-like beasts stood in the entrance and their growl was not a friendly one. Using the force as her ally Tira nudged the others awake and scrambled to find her weapon. Qui-Gon was the first to react; he jumped up and drew his Saber before Anakin had even woken. Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon and together they cut down three of the beasts that had disturbed them. The fourth however had got past them to where Anakin and Tira were standing at the back of the cave. It lowered its head and growled at Anakin fumbling with his lightsaber, which wouldn't ignite. A flash of forewarning hit Tira just as the beast pounced at its prey. 

"No!" she yelled as she flung herself forwards between the two. She screamed as the beast's claws ripped her skin. She saw the blood before it all went dark.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer see previous.

This chapter is a bit longer to make up for the shortness of the last one.

Thank you to all reviewers keep them coming. (If you know whatGenre this story is better suited to, please let me know, thanks)

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Tira? Tira can you hear me?"

Darkness, fire, was it fire that she felt or just burning? Tira mind spun as she tried to make sense of the confusion clouding her mind.

"Tira hang on, help's coming, just hang on please."

She knew that voice, her mind becoming a little clearer.

"How is she doing?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached Anakin.

"I'm not sure. I sense a lot of confusion, it eases when I talk to her, but I am not sure what to say. Is there no more Bacta?"

"This is the last of it. There is more on the ship, but I am afraid we will have to wait until Qui-Gon gets here," Obi-Wan said as he applied the last of the Bacta to Tira's wounds and re-covered them to help stem the bleeding.

"This is my fault," Anakin said as he watched the Master work.

"Why would you think that?"

"It was my anger at her that caused me to vote against her. If we had left, this would not have happened."

"You cannot be certain of that."

"I couldn't get my Saber to work, if I had I could have defended myself and she wouldn't have…"

"Saved you life?"

"She hates me, why did she do it?"

"She is a Jedi and I do not believe that she hates you, although you do seem to rub each other the wrong way an awful lot. You mustn't feel guilty Padawan. This is not your fault any more than it is mine or Qui-Gon's."

Tira moaned.

"Tira?" Obi-Wan said suddenly turning back to her, "Tira?"

Yes she knew that voice. The cooling sensation of the Bacta on her chest had stemmed the fire enough for her to think.

"Obi…"

"I'm here."

"Ob… Ho."

"You were injured Padawan, do you remember?"

"Obi… how?"

"The beasts Tira," Obi-Wan said leaning over her, "do you remember the beasts?"

"No… Ani… How… Ani?"

"I'm here Tira, I'm okay. You saved me."

"Ok…" she whispered before slipping back into oblivion.

The rest of the night passed slowly for Obi-Wan and Anakin, as they watched over Tira.

"How long is Qui-Gon going to take?" Anakin asked as he continued to pace the cave.

"Patience Anakin, he has a great distance to travel back to the ship. That is why he went alone, he will be able to move much more quickly. He will contact us once he is there. It will take minutes after that to fly it here and then we can take Tira back to the temple. Her life force is still fairly strong, I am not too concerned at the moment."

"Not concerned! She is dying and you are not concerned. What kind of person are you?"

"Anakin! Control yourself. I said that I was not _too_ concerned at the moment. I do fear her passing, but if it is the will if the force that she does then I cannot prevent it. Becoming angry and placing blame will only cloud your thinking. That will not help her at all."

"I am sorry Master Kenobi. I forgot myself."

"That is understandable. You will learn control in time."

"It is so hard not being able to do anything, while she just lies there," Anakin said sitting next to Tira and taking her hand.

Obi-Wan checked the bandages, "The bleeding has slowed, that is a good sign."

"Are you sure she's not just running out?"

"I am sure and thinking like that will not help. You must think positive. Qui-Gon will not be long I am sure."

Finally just as it was approaching dawn Obi-Wans' communicator crackled and Qui-Gons' voice came through.

"Obi-Wan I have reached the ship, but I may be delayed in getting to you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, we appear to have landed on unstable ground, part of the landing gear has submerged in the ground. I may be able to take off, or I may have to loosen the ground around it and force lift it first."

"Very well I will await your communicated arrival time."

"Understood."

"He's going to be delayed? Master look at her she needs help… now!"

"I know that Padawan," Obi-Wan said glancing over to Tira's pale body, still lying where she fell, covered in bandages and Bacta.

For the first time Obi-Wans face betrayed just how worried and distraught he really was. She wasn't looking good. It had been over seven hours since she had been wounded and she had still only received basic aid. He didn't want to admit it but her force signature was weakening and she didn't have much time. After a few minutes Qui-Gon communicated that he was on his way.

"I will not be able to land once I reach you, Anakin will have to help you carry her aboard while I am still in the air, I will get as low as I can."

"Understood, we'll be waiting. Anakin, gather up the gear, we will need to be quick."

Anakin nodded and turned to the packs, making sure that he had everything, he turned back to Obi-Wan, who had knelt to pick up Tira. Anakin joined him at the mouth of the cave and waited for Qui-Gon. Neither were sure which was the most relieved when they heard the engines and saw the ship pull up and begin a descent.

"We're going to have to jump," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon steadied the ship and released the hatch.

"You first," Anakin said as they stepped forwards.

Taking a firm hold of Tira, without crushing her wounds any more than necessary, he ran and took a leap onto the platform, nodding to Anakin, who followed, Obi-Wan went straight to the medical bay. After a few minutes Qui-Gon joined him.

"I have told Anakin to fly us home and I have alerted the temple to our return, they are awaiting us."

"Was it wise to let Anakin fly? He is not handling this very well, he is blaming himself."

"This could not be helped. I will speak with him."

Obi-wan nodded as Qui-Gon turned and went back to the cabin.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer see previous.

Sorry it's been a while I got side tracked with some of my other muses.

* * *

Chapter 14

"How is she master?" Anakin asked as Qui-Gon entered the cockpit.

"Obi-Wan is tending to her. Concentrate on your activity."

"This is all my fault… if I hadn't…"

"This is not your fault padawan."

"If only I could do something to help her…"

"You are helping her by flying us safely back to the Temple where trained medics are standing by with a Bacta tank. There is nothing else you can do for her now."

"Tira?" Obi-wan said as he applied more Bacta to her wounds.

Something in her mind stirred, the clouds swirling and her thoughts confused. She knew that voice, but the cooling sensation no longer helped her to identify it. She tried to find the force to help her, tell her what this meant, but it wasn't strong enough. No, _she_ wasn't strong enough.

"Tira, hold on. Please hold on it won't be much longer now."

Longer? Time means nothing here, she thought at the speech. Is this what death feels like? Just being with no sense of time or place?

Obi-Wan sat by her bed and watched her. Her skin pale with a hint of translucence, she needed treatment and fast. Unable to stay with her Obi-Wan left her and went to the lounge.

"How is she?" Qui-Gon asked coming out of the cockpit and closing the door behind him.

"She's fading, I am afraid we may lose her before we reach help."

"I believe Anakin would want to say goodbye to her."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will take his place."

Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin.

"Master, how is she?"

"She's alive, you may go and see her."

"Is she dying?"

"She has been dying since the attack Anakin."

Anakin regarded the Jedi and saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he relinquished the controls and made his way to the medical bay. Qui-Gon was in there with her.

"Master."

"Anakin, come in. I was just checking on her."

"How long does she have?"

"Minutes, hours, I cannot say. I will leave you with her."

Anakin nodded and watched him leave. Taking up the stool Obi-Wan had been sitting on, he made his way to Tira's side. Grasping her hand he leaned towards her.

"Tira? It's me Anakin, can you hear me? I just want to say that I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if I had only got my Saber to work. I tormented you and you have given up your life for me. Why did you do that?"

Tira's mind stirred, Wait am I dead already? I can still feel. I am aware of you. Anakin help me. She struggled to open her eyes. Her body not responding to her minds will.

"Help me…" she whispered still in her delirious state.

"Tira?"

"Scared..."

"Tira, hold on, please hold on. It won't be long now. Please don't leave me."


End file.
